The specification relates to autonomous feature optimization for a connected vehicle based on a navigation route.
Vehicles are equipped with numerous autonomous features (sometimes referred to as “ADAS features”). The ADAS features are implemented by Advanced Driver Assistance Systems (“ADAS system” if singular, “ADAS systems” if plural). To operate safely for consumers, these autonomous features are dependent on thorough and accurate real-world testing in a diverse set of road environments. Unfortunately, it is impossible for manufacturers to test their autonomous features in all driving scenarios before they are deployed to consumers in the real-world. This approach is problematic for the following reasons: (1) manufacturers have not actually performed enough real-world testing to know that the autonomous features are actually safe at the time they are released; and (2) manufacturers know that many autonomous features that are released are likely not safe in specific driving conditions that are identifiable based on the vehicle's navigation route.